


Gunning for a Punishment

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gun play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Punishments, mentions of cock cages, mentions of orgasm denial, mild name calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Malcolm is still relentlessly and recklessly diving headfirst into dangerous situations that could get him hurt. Gil seeks to change that.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Gunning for a Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave my head, and now it's written. You're welcome.

Gil was worried. He was scared. He was upset. He was angry.

Malcolm Bright had gotten himself injured, again, in the line of duty, because the kid doesn’t think. He just does.

And Gil knew from personal experience that four knife wounds to the abdomen and thigh weren’t exactly the best things for someone’s continuing health and life expectancy.

As per usual, Malcolm was expected to pull through, and heal with little to no issues.

But that wasn’t the point.

The point as that Malcolm Bright needed to learn how to think before he acted. And unfortunately, Malcolm didn’t learn unless a certain kind of force was applied.

So that gave Gil ideas on how to get Malcolm to understand that he is an idiot. He loved him, regardless, but that Malcolm was an idiot.

Malcolm healed up well and nicely, mostly because Gil issued daily threats of immobilization via bondage in order for the younger man to heal, and after twice of following through on that threat (one of them being in the middle of an interrogation, when Malcolm called to inform Gil in a calm, rambling voice that he had ripped out three stitches on his Peloton), Malcolm listened.

It was a warm summer night that Gil was able to put his plan into action. They were walking in a dingy alley, on the trail of a killer, and as per usual, Malcolm defied protocol, procedure, and his own life to take the killer down. This time, he wasn’t hurt, thank God, but it was enough to incite Gil’s anger and fear of losing Malcolm.

They had just left the precinct after a long night of paperwork and were walking down the street. Malcolm was rambling- as per usual, and Gil struck when Malcolm was least expecting it.

Malcolm had just looked away when Gil suddenly shoved him, pressed him against the wall, face first. He did it gently enough so Malcolm’s face didn’t bounce off the brick, but not gently enough to not make Malcolm feel it.

“Gil?” Malcolm whined in confusion.

“Do you realize how incredible reckless you tend to be when you are dogged about something extremely dangerous?” Gil murmured in a low voice, pressing up against Bright’s trembling body. “You get so goddamn stupid when you decide that you’re going to go after a killer. You need to be more careful.”

“But-”

Gil grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked Malcolm’s hair back, breathing heavily in his ear. “You need to be more careful, and with your consent, I’d like to issue a fuckin’ reminder.”

Malcom whined and nodded. “Yeah,” he whimpered. “Gil-”

“Safe word.” Gil’s voice was dark and husky. He had never done something like this before, and it was arousing him to new heights.

“Gil-”

“Safe. Word.”

Malcolm swallowed and closed his eyes, gasping when Gil nipped the bolt of his jaw. “Surgeon, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Gil stayed pressed up against Malcolm’s body as he reached for his gun on his left hip. He quickly removed the magazine and did a dry fire to make sure that there wasn’t one in the chamber. He slipped the magazine into his pocket and pressed the barrel of the gun against the underside of Malcolm’s chin.

Malcolm inhaled and stood still. It was the first time that Gil remembered the evermoving kid being still for a long period of time.

“That’s right,” Gil murmured. “This _should_ be your reaction when someone pulls a gun on you. Not you run at them to tackle them to the ground. Not when you don’t carry your own weapon.”

Malcolm let out a shaky breath, gasping as Gil roughly reached into the front of Malcolm’s slacks and groped him, squeezing his cock hard. It was already hard, and Gil could tell that he was leaking.

“Well,” Gil purred. “Isn’t _this_ a beautiful thing to feel? Did this make you hard, Malcolm? Pressing you against the wall on a dark street, gun to your throat and my hand down your pants?”

“Yes, Sir,” Malcolm whimpered and rocked back into his lover’s arms.

“I’m going to stroke you off like this,” Gil murmured, “And if you don’t cum, then oh well, too bad. This is your only chance to have an orgasm. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Malcolm whispered.

“Good,” Gil murmured. He began stroking Malcolm off, slowly clicking the safety on the gun off, making sure that his lover heard it.

Malcolm hiccupped in between moans at hearing the safety click off and sagged in Gil’s embrace.

“Maybe this will teach you to be less reckless,” Gil murmured as he stroked Malcolm off in short, harsh strokes that would be indubitably hurt his lover due to the lack of lubrication on his cock (it was barely lubricated with precum), but Malcolm didn’t seem to care. In fact, he appeared to relish in it, whimpering in pleasure and giving soft little rocks back into Gil.

This was definitely turning Gil on as well, and he was pleased to realize that this might- just might- have the effect on Malcolm that he hoped to have.

“Do you like having my gun against your chin? Wondering if I’ve unloaded it, wondering if it’s going to accidentally go off? Or on purpose?” Gil asked softly. His only reply was a loud mewl that was almost pathetic if the sound didn’t go straight to the older man’s cock. “Kinky little shit. I should’ve known that you’d like being held at gunpoint and jerked off while I whisper filthy ideas into your head. I pity anyone else who tries this with you. Then again, they may be as pleased as I am, to have such a needy little slut who doesn’t mind being threatened with death.” He bit Malcolm’s earlobe. “Just as long as you think of me when you do so.”

“Sir, Sir, please,” Malcolm finally begged softly, squirming between the wall and Gil.

“Please what? Use your words,” Gil smirked, letting the sight of the gun drag down Malcolm’s throat. “You have such pretty words, Malcolm, I’d like to hear them now. Don’t be shy with them.”

“Please let me cum, Sir, please, please, I’ll behave, please, just let me cum,” Malcolm pleaded with his older boyfriend, trying to twist his head up to look at Gil without dislodging the gun.

“Oh, are you now? Are you going to think before you dive headfirst into situations that could get you killed?” Gil asked mildly.

Malcolm nodded his head minutely, gasping as Gil gently dug his thumbnail into the slit of his cock. “YES!”

“Then cum for me, baby, and I’ll take care of you,” Gil purred. “You can cum.”

Warmth and wetness spread across his hand as Malcolm shook hard against him, then slumped in his arms, breathing heavily.

Gil withdrew his hand from the inside of Malcolm’s slacks and wiped it off on his pant leg. He replaced the gun on his hip and turned Malcolm around.

“Hey,” Malcolm slurred dopily, his eyes looking up brightly at Gil.

“Hey, handsome,” Gil chuckled, kissing Malcolm’s cheek. “Did you have a good time?”

“Mhm,” Malcolm hummed, burying himself into Gil.

“I just worry about you, Malcolm, and don’t want you to be hurt.” _Or dead,_ Gil thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around his lover and held him tight.

“I know.” Malcolm sighed heavily and closed his eyes as Gil kissed his temple. “That was hot. You should do it again sometime.”

Gil chuckled. “That was supposed to be a lesson,” he said in an attempt at sternness. “And there’s still more to go. Remember, that was your only opportunity to cum tonight. I’m putting the cage on you when you get home.”

Malcolm whined and shivered. Gil laughed softly and they walked towards home.

Gil wasn’t quite sure if the lesson stuck, but he was going to be more than happy to repeat it as many times as needed for Malcolm to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
